Sob o signo da rosa
by Leonardo R Brandao
Summary: Um garoto encontra em seu ódio a força para mudar o seu destino!
1. Miguel

**Cap 1 - Miguel**

Uma claridade incômoda adentrou o quarto de Miguel, acordando-o e anunciando a manhã de seu 19° aniversário. Entre bocejos e gemidos, o garoto levantou de sua cama e foi até o banheiro lavar seu rosto, pensando ansiosamente sobre o dia que lhe aguardava. Enquanto mergulhava seu rosto na água fria, um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua mente, trazendo expectativas e relutâncias em relação à nova etapa de sua vida que estava por vir.

_19 anos... Os anos passam e trazem consigo um fardo de responsabilidades que serei obrigado a assumir. Meu avô já não tem mais tanta vitalidade como antes e já não pode fazer muito por nós... Cabe a mim agora cuidar dele e de minha jovem irmãzinha._

Miguel tinha uma pele parda, cabelos cacheados num tom castanho claro e olhos cor de mel; era alto e tinha um físico atlético graças a seu trabalho como ajudante na ferraria. Sempre fora simpático e disposto a ajudar todos que precisassem, fosse física ou emocionalmente. Era muito querido por todos em sua terra, Liad, e por alguns amigos em vilarejos vizinhos.

Liad era um pequeno vilarejo ao sul de Ilhael, um lugar calmo e pacífico sem nenhuma importância em especial para o Império. Todos se conheciam e desavenças eram muito esporádicas entre seus habitantes. O vilarejo possuía uma ferraria, na qual Miguel trabalhava como ajudante ao lado de Cheor, o mestre-ferreiro; um açougue, onde compravam carnes e outros mantimentos para suas famílias; uma taverna; uma costureira e um curandeiro.

Após ter terminado sua higiene pessoal, voltou ao seu quarto a fim de trocar suas roupas para então se juntar a sua família e fazer o desjejum. Abriu a janela e ficou admirando por alguns minutos o lindo roseiral de seu avô que ficava nos fundos de sua casa, perfumando o ar com um aroma agradável e inebriante.

Vestido, desceu até a cozinha e encontrou seu avô e sua irmã sentados à mesa, ambos com largos sorrisos estampados em seus rostos, contentes pelo 19° ano de sua vida.

- Parabéns meu adorado irmão! – Disse Sheyla, sua irmãzinha, correndo em sua direção e dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Obrigado Sheyla... – Respondeu meio sem jeito, enquanto afagava os cabelos da garotinha.

Sheyla tinha apenas cinco anos e suas feições eram muito parecidas com as de seu irmão. Assim como Miguel, estava sob os cuidados de seu avô desde o suicídio de sua mãe há dois anos atrás, quando soube que seu marido havia sido morto atacado por lobos em uma de suas caçadas. A idéia de que Sheyla jamais teria lembranças claras de seus pais atormentava Miguel a cada dia que passava, roubando-lhe algumas horas de sono durante a noite.

Seu avô Eliel tinha cabelos grisalhos e feições simpáticas. Apesar de ter setenta e seis anos, tinha um condicionamento físico invejável a muitos jovens e também era um ótimo contador de histórias. Não falava muito sobre seu passado e adorava cuidar de seu roseiral.

- Feliz aniversário Miguel – Eliel se levantou com um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto enquanto abraçava seu neto - Depois preciso falar com você...

Obrigado vovô. Tudo bem – Disse Miguel enquanto sentava-se na mesa e começava a comer um pedaço de pão com algumas fatias de queijo, pensando sobre que assuntos seu avô teria em mente.

Conversaram sobre algumas banalidades enquanto comiam e logo Miguel teve que sair para trabalhar. Apesar de ser seu aniversário, Cheod não havia lhe dado folga; muito pelo contrário, tudo indicava que possivelmente teria ainda mais trabalho do que habitualmente.

_Aquele velho ganancioso poderia ter me dispensado por hoje..._

No trajeto até a ferraria, várias pessoas abordaram-no enquanto caminhava; desejando-lhe parabéns e os mais sinceros votos de felicidade. Apesar de se sentir bem em saber que tantas pessoas se importavam e lembravam de seu aniversário, suas frases repetitivas estavam começando a irritá-lo.

_- _Bom dia, Cheod! – Disse ao entrar na ferraria

- Oh! Bom dia, aniversariante!– Respondeu Cheod, sorrindo de braços abertos, aproximando-se do jovem para dar-lhe um abraço – Espero que você encontre a felicidade em seu caminho.

- Tenho certeza de que sim! Obrigado por seus votos; sinto-me honrado.

Trocaram sorrisos por um instante e logo Miguel vestiu seu macacão surrado que usava para trabalhar e começou a ajudar Cheod, aprendendo mais sobre a arte da forja enquanto minutos tornavam-se horas; e logo meia tarde se passou sem que Miguel sequer tivera a oportunidade de almoçar, alimentando-se apenas com um pedaço de pão seco que lhe foi oferecido.

Um pouco antes do sol se pôr, um garotinho apareceu na ferraria e cochichou algo no ouvido de Cheod, que sorriu e balançou sua cabeça afirmativamente.

- Enfim terminamos por hoje, Miguel!

- Jura? – Respondeu Miguel suspirando de alívio

- Sim, pode ir para sua casa agora

- Graças a Deus...

Trocou de roupa e saiu correndo da ferraria, ansioso por uma refeição decente quando chegasse em casa. Ao se aproximar de sua casa viu um aglomerado de pessoas em frente à porta, ambas com sorrisos em seus rostos e algumas com alguns objetos em suas mãos, o que Miguel supôs serem seus presentes, uma visão agradável que lhe arrancou um sorriso, lembrando-lhe dos privilégios de ser um aniversariante.

- Então foi por causa disso que trabalhei como um condenado na tarde de hoje...

Todos riram e gritaram em uníssono:

- Feliz aniversário Miguel! – Recomeçando assim o festival de abraços e votos repetitivos.

Após abraçar e agradecer á todos pelos presentes, viu que Monique esperava pacientemente um pouco mais ao lado, fitando-o com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Quando percebeu que enfim Miguel estava livre, se aproximou sorridente e disse:

- Agora é a minha vez?

- Claro Monique – Miguel estava visivelmente empolgado com a presença da garota, admirando cada traço de seu rosto angelical.

- Então, - Pulou em sua direção, abraçando-o forte enquanto ele lhe girava no ar – Feliz aniversário!

O jovem ficou rubro quando recebeu um beijo em seu rosto, seguido de um sorriso inocente junto de um olhar amigável.

Monique tinha dezesseis anos, pele morena, cabelos compridos em cachos cor de amêndoas; olhos verdes e lábios castanhos; tudo isso somado a seu corpo generosamente proporcional e seu jeito meigo e inocente de ser, arrancavam suspiros de desejo em quase todos os homens de Liad.

Ela considerava Miguel como um irmão, confidenciando-lhe todos os seus segredos, medos, angústias e alegrias. Saiam juntos e gastavam horas conversando sobre tudo; desde discussões filosóficas sobre temas polêmicos até as piores banalidades, condenadas até mesmo pelo mais baixo povão. Não tinham segredos um com o outro, exceto a paixão que Miguel nutria secretamente por medo de sua reação caso soubesse quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Obrigado Monique! – Sorrisos involuntários saiam de seus lábios de maneira desordenada, fazendo-o parecer um pouco bobo e arrancando leves risinhos da garota.

- Ah, aqui está seu presente... – Disse Monique estendendo os braços oferecendo-lhe uma linda camisa, feita em um tecido nobre e que provavelmente fora o resultado de alguns meses de economias para Monique.

- É linda!!! – Abraçou forte a amiga – Muito obrigado Monique, não esperaria menos de você.

Miguel viu Cheod caminhando apressado para não perder a festa, pois havia trocado de roupas e fechado a ferraria e conseqüentemente, acabou se atrasando para a comemoração. Em suas mãos carregava uma linda faca de caça, com uma bainha dourada e um"M" gravado em seu punhal. Só de olhar percebeu que era feita de um metal muito resistente e fora fabricada com uma qualidade invejável.

- Cheod, eu...

- Este é o meu presente para você, foi duro trabalhar nela portanto faça um bom uso.

Cheod entregou-lhe a faca, sorrindo.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... é muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar

- A alegria estampada em seu rosto já me faz satisfeito. Tenho certeza de que um dia será capaz de fabricar coisas ainda melhores do que esta.

- Obrigado mestre – Curvou a cabeça diante de Cheod

- Acredite, você merece – Cheod virou as costas e saiu, para conversar com alguns e amigos deixando Miguel sozinho.

Eliel estava sentado em um banco feito de madeira com uma expressão levemente preocupada em seu rosto, o que fez com que Miguel lembrasse que precisava ter uma conversa com seu avô. Sentou ao seu lado, lhe entregando uma taça de vinho.

- Obrigado Miguel – Sorriu, pegando a taça em sua mão e dando um pequeno gole, tragando o vinho vagarosamente, degustando-o gota por gota – Aqui está meu presente, talvez não seja tão lindo quanto a faca que Cheod lhe deu, mas com certeza terá maior utilidade.

O avô enfiou a mão em seu bolso e tirou um saquinho de couro, recheado de moedas de ouro.

- Uau, hoje os presentes estão rendendo – Ambos riram enquanto Miguel pesava o saco com sua mão – É uma grande quantia!

- Venho fazendo minhas economias à algum tempo...

- Obrigado vovô, você já fez muito por nós.

- Nada mais do que minha vontade e obrigação.

Ambos ficaram entrelaçados em um abraço emocionado por alguns minutos e logo ouviram forte estrondo e saíram correndo para fora da casa. O vilarejo inteiro assistia horrorizado enquanto suas casas irrompiam em chamas.

- ÁGUA! RÁPIDO, APAGUEM ESSE INCÊNDIO! – Gritava alguém desesperado em meio á multidão.

Logo bolas de fogo começaram a cair dos céus atingindo alguns moradores, matando-os instantaneamente. O pavor aumentava a cada segundo, crianças e mulheres choravam desesperadas, enquanto os homens tentavam acabar com o incêndio antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Olha mãe! Olha! Olha! – Uma criança apontava apavorada para um homem montado em um cavalo negro, que olhava para a cidade sob um dos montes que lhe cercava, assistindo-a arder e ocasionalmente direcionando algumas bolas de fogo sobre os moradores.

Todos se viraram para o estranho rogando-lhe as piores pragas que conheciam, e alguns mais corajosos marchavam inutilmente em sua direção, quando foram atingidos por bolas flamejantes que carbonizaram seus corpos imediatamente. Quando Miguel percebeu, estava abraçado à Monique de maneira protetora, iludindo a si mesmo; querendo acreditar que de alguma maneira seria capaz de protege-la de tudo que acontecia a sua volta. . Uma estranha sensação de orgulho por ser digno de tamanha confiança encheu-lhe o peito

Os olhos do estranho percorreram o vilarejo, buscando sobreviventes a fim de eliminá-los. De repente seus olhos fitaram uma linda garota negra, com olhos medrosos e uma fragilidade aparente, despertando em seu interior, sentimentos estranhos que jamais havia experimentado. Compadecimento e desejo carnal se mesclavam e instalavam-se em seu peito, fazendo-o se sentir levemente desconfortável.

Ela não poderia morrer ali. Ergueu sua mão e onda de energia percorreu o que antes havia sido Liad, extinguindo todo o fogo que consumira o vilarejo. Ela estava salva. Após conferir o resultado, o estranho voltou-se para o horizonte e saiu cavalgando rapidamente em seu corcel negro.

Monique e Miguel olharam em volta, surpresos pelo fato de ainda estarem vivos; logo toda sua surpresa transformou-se em lágrimas, ódio e melancolia. Todos seus amigos e parentes estavam mortos, seus corpos inertes entre os destroços e casas queimadas, exalavam um odor enjoativo no ar.

_Sheyla!_

Miguel largou Monique e saiu correndo na direção de onde antes estava sua casa, e sentiu sua alma se despedaçar quando se deparou com seu avô e sua irmã mortos; soterrados por destroços onde antes estava o roseiral. Caiu de joelhos, tentando negar a triste realidade enquanto lágrimas fluíam infinitamente de seus olhos.

- SHEYLA… VOVÔ… POR QUÊ?... POR QUÊ?... – Palavras claras já não saiam mais de sua boca, apenas gemidos e soluços demonstrando assim toda a sua dor.

Uma cena parecida se passava um pouco mais ao lado, onde Monique chorava diante dos corpos de seus pais.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aew gente \o/ espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo... **mas não pensem que estou satisfeito!! **prometo que os próximos serão muito melhores!! Pelo menos eu espero que sejam... hahauhauhauhauha

Críticas e sugestões serão bem-vindas, mandem reviews e me ajudem a construir essa história.

Agradecimentos especias para meus fiéis revisores, que com suas idéias e conhecimentos da lingua portuguesa, fizeram meu texto ficar um pouco mais "legível":

Bruno, Calza, Lucas, Momiji, Leti, Beta, Vero², João, Júlio e Mariazinha \o/

Valeu³ pela força ;)

Até o próximo capítulo!!


	2. Morra para mim, querida

**Cap 2 – Morra para mim, querida!**

Após horas vagando pelos destroços de sua vila, Miguel teve suas lamúrias interrompidas pelo som do trote de um cavalo que se aproximava. Instintivamente empunhou sua faca de caça, virando-se na direção do barulho, pronto para descarregar sua raiva destrinchando qualquer homem ou animal que ousasse presenciar sua fraqueza. Fitou a estrada por alguns segundos e logo reconheceu Budan, um velho amigo que morava em Deil, um vilarejo vizinho que ficava a leste de Liad.

- Oh céus! O que aconteceu aqui?!? – Exclamava o pasmo Budan para si mesmo enquanto apeava de seu cavalo.

Budan andava horrorizado pelo vilarejo, tropeçando ocasionalmente em alguns cadáveres, o que tornava a situação ainda mais desagradável. Olhou para o lado e viu uma garota apoiada nos restos de uma casa, seu peito se movimentava num ofegar melancólico, o que atestava que houvera ao menos uma sobrevivente. Logo reconheceu que era Monique.

Monique estava sentada com as costas apoiadas em um bloco de concreto, abraçando suas próprias pernas e olhando fixamente para o chão, tentando entender, tentando negar ou qualquer outra coisa para aliviar a dor que devorava suas entranhas e consumia sua alma. Seus pais, seus amigos e tudo que um dia amou havia sido exterminado em um piscar de olhos, e por algum motivo bizarro, ela e seu melhor amigo tiveram suas vidas poupadas. Pensamentos semelhantes povoavam também a mente de Miguel.

M-Monique... – Budan perguntava-se com certo receio, qual seria a reação de uma garota que assistira a morte de todos aqueles que lhe cercavam?

Ela ergueu sua cabeça, revelando seu olhar fraco...Miserável! Aquilo fez com que Budan sentisse como se toda a fragilidade do mundo estivesse dilacerada em sua frente; como se a mais bela peça cristalina de um museu distante houvesse sido despedaçada pelas mãos de uma criança inconseqüente, peça que nem mesmo o melhor artesão seria capaz de consertar ou mesmo produzir algo que se comparasse a tal raridade. Levantou-se e abraçando-o fortemente, molhando seu ombro esquerdo com lágrimas de perda.

- Budan?

Ao olhar para trás Budan reconheceu Miguel, que apesar do rosto inchado devido a suas lágrimas, tentou parecer calmo e seguro. Homens não podiam se dar o luxo de demonstrarem fraquezas.

- Miguel, eu... Sinto... Muito... – Que palavras seriam eficazes o bastante em momentos como este?

- Eu também, mas ficar aqui não ajudará em nada! Pode levar-nos até Deil e hospedar-nos em sua casa?

- Sim...Claro! Mas, tenho apenas um cavalo!

- Então leve Monique contigo, seguirei a pé. Nos encontramos lá.

- A pé? Sabes que é perigoso andar sozinho à estas horas.

- No momento não me importo com isso, agora vá e leve Monique!

- Mas, Miguel – Agora era Monique que intrometia-se no diálogo – Não vou deixar você sair sozinho agora! Já não bastam todos eles? – Esticando o braço de maneira abrangente aos cadáveres.

Por um momento Miguel sentiu-se fraquejar, seus olhos estavam prestes a traí-lo derramando lágrimas, era difícil resistir. Respirou fundo e retomou o controle de seus sentimentos e a segurança necessária para se mostrar imperativo e consciente de suas atitudes.

- Acredite Monique, eu não estou "pedindo" para partirem! Mais tarde voltaremos para dar um enterro digno a todos eles. Pegue o que ainda lhe for útil. Mortos não precisam desses pertences e agora teremos de nos virar. Nos vemos em Deil. – E falando isso, virou as costas e andou pelo vilarejo arrecadando moedas e outras coisas valiosas que encontrava conforme usurpava os corpos de seus vizinhos.

- Vamos...

- Mas Budan...

- Miguel sabe o que faz! _"Ao menos eu espero que saiba..."_

Mesmo sentindo-se contrariados, Budan e Monique cavalgaram em direção a Deil num ritmo lento, para caso algo acontecesse estivessem por perto para prestar os devidos socorros a Miguel.

"_Finalmente eles foram... Minha família... Talvez eu pudesse tê-los salvo. Ou ao menos ter compartilhado desse mesmo destino. Juntos, como sempre"._ Emerso em pensamentos o jovem chorou enquanto vagava pela estrada.

Chegando aos portões de Deil, Budan e uma multidão de curiosos esperavam-no para recepcioná-lo com milhares de perguntas desagradáveis, as quais realmente não estava com a mínima vontade de responder.

- Chega de perguntas! Cuidem de suas vidas – Gritou Budan em meio à multidão – Vamos para minha casa, lá poderão descansar e tomar um bom banho.

- Claro, por favor.

- Saiam da frente, intrometidos – Com seu cavalo, abria caminho entre o povo enquanto Miguel seguia-o logo atrás.

Budan morava em uma casa humilde com sua mãe Genova, uma senhora obesa e ótima cozinheira.

- Miguel? Monique? Que caras são essas? – O sorriso com o qual Genova os havia recepcionado, rapidamente cedeu lugar a um olhar penetrante e preocupado. Seus olhos emanavam curiosidade e tanto Miguel como Monique sabiam que não escapariam de dar-lhe pelo menos algumas respostas.

- Mãe é uma longa história... Esquente água para que eles possam tomar um banho e comer algo e logo tudo será explicado.

- Tudo bem então... Venha comigo Monique, primeiro as damas, vou esquentar a água para o seu banho!

- Sim senhora. – Seguiu Genova com passos pequenos e receosos, imaginando se seria interrogada no caminho para o banheiro.

- Agora sente-se Miguel – Disse Budan apontando para uma cadeira e sentando-se em sua frente – E me conte exatamente o que aconteceu!

- Eu não sei direito... Estávamos comemorando meu aniversário e de repente um cavaleiro estranho apareceu sobre uma das colinas, e logo tudo irrompeu em chamas, bolas de fogo caíram dos céus, foi... Horrível. Não consigo entender o que, nem o porquê do que aconteceu hoje... Jamais pensei que algo assim pudesse ser real. Talvez eu esteja louco.

- Céus, como pode ser possível algo assim? É... Inacreditável! - "_Ele deve estar delirando... Isso é impossível!"._

- É eu sei...

- Mas, e onde estavam você e Monique?

- Estávamos no vilarejo... Ele resolveu poupar a nossa vida, não faço a mínima idéia do porque!

- Prontinho, Monique já esta no banho, agora vamos preparar um chazinho para vocês! – Genova acabara de entrar na cozinha e agora começava a preparar um chá de camomila para os dois refugiados.

- Obrigado, Senhora, um chá bem quente virá a calhar.

Permaneceram em silêncio alguns minutos enquanto cada um tomava seu chá. Todos agiam com uma quase naturalidade tão artificial quanto a calma indiferente que Miguel fazia questão de fingir. Sem perguntas desagradáveis. Um pacto silencioso, mas dava certo. Não demorou muito e Monique passou pelo corredor, enrolada em uma toalha, indo em direção ao quarto de Genova para pegar emprestado algumas roupas secas. Essa seria uma cena que em outras circunstâncias teria arrancado suspiros de Miguel, mas hoje significavam apenas que agora era sua vez de tomar um banho, finalmente ficaria sozinho em uma atmosfera tranqüila, e teria tempo o bastante para pensar um pouco e pelo menos tentar organizar as coisas em sua mente.

- Ela te contou o que aconteceu? – Perguntava Budan, agora que estava a sós com sua mãe.

- Sim

- Bizarro não?

- Talvez não seja verdade!

- Mas, por que eles mentiriam? E eu vi como estava aquele lugar...

- Ela está vindo...

O barulho dos passos de Monique ecoaram pelo corredor, seguidos de sua entrada na cozinha, vestida com uma camisola enorme e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Tome um chazinho, querida, vai fazer com que se sinta melhor!

- Obrigada, Senhora... – Tomou seu chá em silêncio enquanto imagens desagradáveis insistiam em latejar em sua memória.

"_Por que eu não posso simplesmente esquecer de tudo isso?"_. Era um pensamento desconcertante.

- BUDAN, PODE POR FAVOR, ME EMPRESTAR ALGUMAS ROUPAS? – Era Miguel quem gritava do banheiro.

- Sim, espere um minuto – Levantou-se e foi até seu quarto para ajudar o amigo.

- Pronto, agora a única coisa que eu desejo é uma sopa bem quentinha e uma boa noite de sono. – Os amigos entraram na cozinha, e agora Miguel se aproximava de Monique, abraçando-a - Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, sim. Um pouco abalada ainda, mas tenho certeza de que uma boa noite de sono também irá me fazer bem.

Após um delicioso jantar todos foram deitar. Miguel no quarto com Budan e Monique, com Genova. Ambos tardaram a pegar no sono E esse foi o primeiro dia de Miguel em seu inferno pessoal.

A manhã anunciou-se no cantar de um galo, Budan saiu para trabalhar e Genova se encarregou das tarefas da casa. Finalmente Monique e Miguel teriam um tempo a sós, e foram até um morro nos limites do vilarejo para conversarem sobre o ocorrido e decidirem o que fariam a partir de agora. Sentaram-se observando o movimento enquanto o vento acariciava suas faces e balançava seus cabelos.

- Dormiu bem? – Perguntou Miguel para Monique, sem olhá-la diretamente. Ambos fitavam o horizonte

- Na verdade não... Mal consegui cochilar...

- Idem. – Após segundo de silêncio, acrescenta - Eu não consigo entender... Por que nós?... Por que apenas nós dois sobrevivemos?!? É... Cruel...

- Pensa que não me pergunto isto a cada segundo?

- Pergunto-me também se não seria melhor ter morrido junto daqueles a quem eu amava!

- ... – Ela permaneceu em silêncio

- Digo, talvez eu pudesse tê-los salvo... Talvez aquela "coisa", tenha poupado a minha vida, e como você estava perto de mim, conseqüentemente, poupou a sua tam...

Miguel ficou surpreso ao receber um tapa em seu rosto. Monique estava de pé em sua frente, lágrimas escorriam novamente pelas maçãs de seu rosto, e entre soluços, dizia em um tom contido.

- Nunca mais repita tamanhas bobagens... Agora... Agora temos um ao outro, EU SOU SUA FAMILIA AGORA...

- M-Monique...

- No momento você é tudo o que eu tenho! Não peço para que esqueçamos nossos mortos, mas pensar coisas desse tipo não nos ajudará em nada e eu não quero passar o resto de minha vida assombrada, desnecessariamente, por fantasmas de meu passado.

- Perdoe-me... Acho que mais uma vez fui um egoísta.

- Não se desculpe... Bom, vou dar uma volta – Agora Monique tentava enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Posso ir junto?

- Não, desejo ir sozinha, desculpe. – Saiu andando, sem sequer olhar para trás – E não me siga.

O sol estava prestes se pôr, e Miguel voltou para a casa de Budan, que ainda não havia voltado, e resolveu ajudar Genova com seus afazeres, sem parar de pensar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

"_Ela tem razão..."._

Enquanto isso, Monique estava sentada sobre uma pedra solitária, em meio a algumas cerejeiras, a tristeza se abatia sobre ela de maneira imponente e arrancava-lhe ainda mais lágrimas. Perdera seus pais e seus amigos, seu norte... Seu apoio! E sequer sabia a quem culpar! Mas mesmo assim, sentia-se grata por manter aquele que para ela, era como um irmão. Levantou e começou a colher algumas cerejas ao mesmo tempo em que as comia, comer diminui a aflição.

Ao olhar para frente, deparou-se com um homem. Ele vestia preto, com uma capa e botas muito elegantes. Em sua cintura pendia uma espada, e sua pele e lábios pálidos, faziam um contraste interessante com seus cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes em um tom de marrom, que levemente sugeriam sangue. Ele sorriu sutilmente. Ela observava-o sentindo uma mescla de ódio, medo e repulsa.

- Você... Não me diga que foi... – Sentiu-se incapacitada de falar por alguns segundos, devido ao turbilhão avassalador que lhe tomava conta, mas logo recuperou o controle e partiu para cima daquela criatura tão peculiar, deferindo-lhe tapas, arranhões, pontapés e qualquer outra coisa que julgasse capaz de feri-lo – MALDITO! VOCÊ MATOU MINHA FAMILIA, MEUS AMIGOS... VOCÊ DESTRUIU TUDO O QUE EU TINHA! DESTRUIU A MINHA VIDA E A VIDA DE MIGUEL TAMBÉM!

O estranho segurou seu braço e passou a fitar profundamente seus olhos. Foi como se todo o movimento em seu corpo cessasse. Sua mão era fria e emanava uma energia tão estranha quanto sua voz.

- Já chega, garota! – Sua voz era grave, rouca e sonora, quase que ritmada. Hipnotizante! E causava calafrios por todo o corpo de Monique – Se eu soubesse de sua imaculada existência, acredite, jamais teria feito o que fiz...

O olhar do homem parecia penetrá-la. Mergulhava dentro de seu ser e era como se ele pudesse tocar sua alma! Suas palavras envolviam-na de maneira surpreendente, levando-a para uma viagem surreal, onde realidade e fantasia misturavam-se de maneira inebriante, onde já não era mais apenas ela; mas sim, eles... Era como se sentisse a alma do estranho fundida à sua e agora, assombrosamente, conseguia enxergar um pouco de razão em suas atitudes. Sentia suas mentes roçarem, suas idéias entrarem em conflito, mas uma a uma, todas eram derrotadas pela soberania de toda e qualquer coisa que emanasse dele. Seu ódio aos poucos lhe era arrancado de seu coração, mesmo que contra sua vontade, dando lugar a um sentimento estranho. Talvez fosse respeito, talvez fosse amor ou talvez fosse simplesmente a influência mágica que aquela criatura exercia sobre ela. Mas definitivamente não era ruim, transmitia paz, algo pelo que implorara desde a noite anterior.

- ... Quando compreendi meu erro, tive apenas o tempo de salvar sua vida e também a de seu amigo. Mas, espero que entendas que o que fiz não foi totalmente errado. È apenas uma questão de pontos de vista e objetivos. Eu preciso fazer esse tipo de coisas, e no momento isto é tudo o que precisas saber. Tenho que ir agora, adeus minha dama! E espero poder encontrar-te aqui, neste mesmo lugar, ao ocaso. – Beijou a mão de Monique, virou as costas e saiu caminhando lentamente, deixando-a ainda em estado de choque. Sem virar para trás, disse – A propósito, meu nome é Lucius. Lembre-se disso – E desapareceu na escuridão.

Monique caiu sentada no chão, pasma com o que acabara de presenciar e irritada consigo mesma por não conseguir sequer sentir raiva do assassino de seus pais. A sensação continuava alojada em seu interior, e sua mente pulsava intensamente por aquele que se chamava Lucius, O General. De alguma maneira ela sábia que ele era general, e sábia também que o encontro do dia seguinte seria apenas o começo de algo muito maior... De alguma maneira tão bizarra quanto tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Percebeu que já era noite e decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa, mas não comentaria nada com ninguém. Bateu na porta da casa, esperou que fosse atendida.

- Por quê demorou tanto? – Fora Miguel quem atendera a porta.

- Estava pensando, estou cansada. Vou dormir.- Entrou e foi direto para o quarto.

- Tudo... – Vendo Monique desaparecer no corredor -... Bem.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntaram em uníssono, Genova e Budan

- Não sei... Mas seu olhar está estranho... Ela ainda deve estar perturbada.

Conversaram mais um pouco e decidiram que fariam o sepultamento de Liad ao pôer do sol no dia seguinte, sendo assim Budan já teria terminado seus serviços. Dormir naquela noite também não foi fácil. As coisas pareciam se ajeitar aos poucos, e Miguel declarou fechado seu inferno pessoal, pronto para começar uma vida nova, dessa vez ao lado de Monique.

O dia correu manso, enquanto o jovem preocupava-se em ajeitar tudo para o sepultamento, Monique parecia não se importar, apenas ficara o dia todo olhando para o céu como se esperasse algo.

- Vamos partir daqui a pouco Monique, está pronta?

- Desculpe Miguel, mas acho que vou a pé...

- Mas... Tem certeza?

- Tenho!

- Tudo bem, esperaremos por você, já que sente-se melhor assim.

E logo várias carruagens, carregando seus moradores, saíram de Deil em direção a o que antes havia sido Liad.

Monique esperou que o vilarejo ficasse deserto, escreveu uma carta destinada a Miguel e correu até o ponto de encontro. Lá estava Lucius, sorrindo com um ar triunfante.

- Sabia que você viria – Novamente a voz de Lucius encheu seus ouvidos como uma música celestial, e assim como um dia, segundo a lenda, os ratos seguiram o som da flauta de um flautista qualquer, Monique seguiu a voz que fazia reverberar todo seu ser em momentos de êxtase a cada nota pronunciada por aquele ser em sua frente - Tem noção de que isto será eterno?

Seu corpo inteiro clamava por um sim, mesmo que ela sequer soubesse direito do que se tratasse, sabia apenas que havia chegado o momento de se entregar aquele que agora era o senhor do seu destino.

- Sim Lucius, é exatamente o que eu desejo...

- Ótimo – Sorrindo, se aproximou ainda mais, segurando suas têmporas com ambas as mãos e encostando seus lábios nos dela – Então, seja minha domadora... Morra para mim, querida!

Começando assim um beijo longo e ardente ao mesmo tempo em que uma energia espantosa fluía por todo aquele monte. Um círculo começava a brilhar ao redor do casal, e enquanto beijava-lhe, pressionou seu dedo indicador esquerdo contra as costas da garota e logo todo o sangue de seu corpo começou a escorrer pelo orifício ali deixado, escorrendo para o chão agora luminosamente púrpuro.

Ao término do ritual já não era mais Monique. Era Monara, A Domadora.

- Acho que ela não vem... – Receosamente, admitia Miguel para si mesmo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey "leitores" (Uau, sinto-me como um escritor auhauhauhauauah)! Desculpem-me pela demora³, mas aqui a coisa tarda mas não falha. Ta aí o segundo capítulo, espero que tenha valido a pena esperarem 2 meses (ou mais).

Críticas e sugestões serão bem-vindas, mandem reviews e me ajudem a construir essa história. 2

Meus sinceros agradecimentos³ especias para meus fiéis revisores, que com suas idéias e conhecimentos da lingua portuguesa, fizeram meu texto ficar um pouco mais "legível":

Vero³ (Cara, essa sim realmente me ajudou XD), Bruno (Apesar de seus equívocos XD), João (Quando eu crescer quero ser que nem ele \o/), Calza (No coments :P), Vanne (Minha fiel leitora), Nicoli ( :) ), Mariazinha ( Professorinha querida, que salva-me de algun erros crassos da lingua portuguesa XD) e Beta ( Ela me motiva \o/).

Valeu³ pela força ;)

Até o próximo capítulo! o/


	3. O início da jornada

**Cap 3 – O início da jornada**

- Budan, chame o sacerdote.Vamos começar!

- Mas, Miguel! Monique ain...

- NÃO ME IMPORTA! Parece que ela não vem. Faremos sem ela.

- Tudo bem – Virou as costas, sentindo-se assustado com a reação do amigo e foi até o sacerdote – Por favor, pode começar com a cerimônia.

- Claro... – Disse enquanto dirigia-se até o púlpito improvisado para dar início às preces mortuárias.

Miguel permaneceu em silêncio, chorando discretamente durante toda a cerimônia. Agora era passado. Na maior parte do tempo, lembrava-se aflito da ausência de Monique.

_"Ela não tem motivos para isto. Deve-me uma boa explicação."_

Ao término, ajudou o sacerdote a colocar uma moeda sobre a pálpebra, de cada um dos mortos, para que assim, segundo sua crença, pudessem pagar ao Barqueiro pela Grande Travessia. Os cinco minutos finais de despedidas pareceram uma eternidade, um filme de todos os momentos passados ali lhe veio a mente...

_"Sempre lembramos do inicio quando chega o fim, pois ambos se completam."_

Por um momento chegou a pensar que não seria capaz de deixa-los ali.

Aproximou-se dos cadáveres de sua irmã e avô, abraçando-os demoradamente e molhando-os com suas lágrimas. Percebeu a tatuagem de uma rosa, desaparecendo no lado esquerdo do peito do avô e notou exasperado que o seu roseiral exalava um forte aroma, perfumando docemente o ambiente. Achou estranho, mas não conteve-se nisto.

- Vamos Miguel... Está ficando tarde – Budan pousara a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Sim, vamos! – Fez suas ultimas preces antes de virar as costas.

E assim montaram novamente em seus cavalos e partiram rumo à Deil.

- Monique não veio... – Falava Miguel durante o trajeto, num tom pesaroso.

- Ela deve estar perturbada... Entenda Miguel, ela é muito mais frágil do que nós... É mulher!

- É, talvez tenha razão...

Não demoraram para chegar, Miguel desmontou em um salto e adentrou à casa apressadamente.

- MONIQUE! – Não ouviu resposta alguma – MONIQUE!

Procurou-a pela casa inteira e ao chegar ao quarto encontrou seu bilhete sobre a cama.

- VÍBORA! TRAIDORA... COMO FOI CAPAZ? – Num acesso de raiva, amassou o bilhete e atirou-o no chão do quarto. Na tentativa de aliviar sua fúria jogou um vaso de flores, que enfeitava o quarto; contra a parede, reduzindo-o à cacos.

- Miguel! O que aconteceu? Acalme-se! – Budan acabara de entrar, dirigindo-se ao amigo e dando-lhe um abraço para conter-lhe antes que destruísse o quarto inteiro.

- Ela fugiu Budan... FUGIU COM ELE... COM ELE!

- Como? Ele quem? Como você sabe?

- ELE, ELE QUE DESTRIU NOSSO VILAREJO... ELA DEIXOU UM BILHETE!

- Mas... Mas... Onde está esse bilhete?

- Deve estar pelo chão do quarto... Ali, embaixo da cama!

- É... Inacreditável! – Exclamou Budan enquanto analisava o papel em suas mãos – Tem certeza que isto foi realmente escrito por ela?

- Sim, tenho certeza de que esta é a letra dela. E a vagabunda ainda teve a coragem de se dirigir carinhosamente a mim no final do bilhete... Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Tsc, por isso ela estava tão estranha ontem á noite... ELA JÁ PLANEJAVA ISSO! – Agora dava socos furiosos contra a parede, enquanto lágrimas de raiva escorriam por sua face – ELA JÁ PRETENDIA FUGIR!

- Acalme-se, eu sei que é difícil, e acredite, estou tão surpreso quanto você... – Budan apoiou a mão sobre seu ombro – Vamos até a cozinha, lá tomaremos um chá, comeremos algo e então você conseguirá pensar em tudo com mais clareza.

- Tem razão... Me desculpe pelo vaso, depois irei pagar-lhe!

- Não se preocupe com isto, entendo o seu momento.

- Não me importa!

Chegando à cozinha, Budan pôs ferver um pouco de água e separou algumas ervas para fazerem um chá relaxante. Enquanto tomavam conversaram um pouco para que Miguel se acalmasse. Dona Genova não estava em casa, tinha saído para comprar algumas coisas na feira da cidade.

- Já sei o que vou fazer! – Miguel falou com determinação, terminando o último gole – Eu vou atrás deles!

- O quê? Está ficando louco?

- Nunca me senti tão lúcido! Ele tirou-me minha família, e como se não bastasse, agora levou também a mulher que eu amava. Encontrá-lo, matá-lo-ei, e se Monique realmente estiver apoiando ele, não hesitarei em matá-la também.

- Miguel, tem noção do que estás prestes a fazer? Ele destruiu um vilarejo inteiro em alguns minutos! Parece-me óbvio que você não é páreo para ele! E além do mais, teria você a coragem para matar Monique?

- A Monique... A minha Monique jamais agiria assim! Não me importa o que acontecerá comigo, mas uma coisa é certa; amanhã pela manhã estarei partindo.

- Você sequer sabe para onde eles foram!

- Descobrirei!

- Perdoe-me mas não me juntarei à sua loucura, se quiser agir como um tolo, haja! Mas me deixe fora disto.

- Não pedi a sua ajuda, mas agradeço por tudo o que fez por mim até agora. – Dizendo isto levantou-se da mesa e foi até o quarto.

Anoitecia enquanto guardava em silêncio todos os seus pertences. Ao terminar não queria pensar em mais nada, apenas dormir uma boa noite de sono e se preparar para o jogo de caça que estava por vir.

"_Eles vão pagar caro por tudo o que me fizeram..."_

Levou muitas horas para conseguir adormecer. Budan não conformava-se que seu amigo estava prestes a jogar sua vida fora. Era preocupante... E assim, conforme as horas passavam a casa ficou imersa em uma paz ilusória, prestes a ser quebrada quando os primeiros raios de sol aparecessem.

O dia amanheceu e logo nas primeiras horas da manhã todos já estavam despertos, prontos para a despedida. Miguel apareceu com suas trouxas nos ombros e um olhar frio, como Budan jamais havia visto.

- Obrigado por tudo o que fizeram por mim, Budan... Genova... Aconteça o que acontecer jamais me esquecerei de vocês! E se... – Respirou fundo – Caso nada aconteça a mim, prometo que um dia volto para visitá-los!

- Tem certeza, Miguel? Ainda há tempo para desistir desta loucura – Budan estava realmente preocupado.

- Sim, estou mais decidido do que nunca!

- Então nada podemos fazer, apenas desejar-lhe muita sorte!

E assim, abraçaram-se os três, silenciosamente, enquanto algumas lágrimas discretas escorriam de seus olhos. Miguel partiu. Agora já não podia mais voltar atrás, e tudo aquilo que um dia foi amor, agora era somente ódio e sede por vingança.

Enquanto isso, sob a luz do luar, em alguma colina, em algum lugar de Ilhael, Monara e Lucius consumavam sua união, brindando à sangue fresco os novos tempos que estavam por vir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demorou mas tá ai, cap 3, espero que gostem

Críticas e sugestões serão bem-vindas, mandem reviews e me ajudem a construir essa história. [3

Agradecimentos especias ao revisor, que desta vez, devido a pressa escolhi apenas um para revisar a história, mas mesmo assim ele não deixou nada a desejar :p

Valeu Bruno o/

Abraço e até a próxima ;)

ps.: A história foi revisada mais uma vez, e diversos erros que antes haviam passado despercebidos à primeira revisão foram corrigidos.

Valeu Vero³ ;)


	4. A trindade

**Cap 4 – A Trindade**

- Sinto-me estranha, é como se estivesse vazia... Sinto-me leve e gelada, a única coisa que ainda consegue me sensibilizar é o seu toque... É como se, de repente, estivesse imune ao mundo e a tudo o que me cerca – Monara comentava com Lucius, seu tom de voz agora era tão frio quanto o do amado; seus olhos desprezavam qualquer sentimento e sua respiração era rítmica e, de certa forma, mecânica.

Enquanto falavam, brindavam bebendo sangue fresco sob os primeiros raios de sol. A semi-claridade, aquela brisa, todo aquele clima espectral que só a madrugada é capaz de fornecer, exercia uma força interessante sobre o casal. Ali sentiam-se vivos, capazes, no auge de todo o seu poder. Sangue agora lhe parecia perversamente delicioso... Em que havia se transformado? Num vampiro? Não, impossível! Ela sequer havia sido mordida... Ainda levaria algum tempo até acostumar-se com sua nova condição.

- Entenda querida, você já não é mais humana... Logo se acostumará – Lucius segurou seu queixo de maneira levemente bruta, enquanto aproximava um pouco mais seu rosto do dela – Confie em mim e apenas desfrute de sua nova natureza! – Beijou-a lentamente.

- Sei que não sou mais humana, mas afinal, o que somos nós Lucius? Por quê apenas você consegue despertar algo bom em mim? – Disse no intervalo do beijo, olhando, de maneira interrogativa, fundo nos olhos dele.

- Somos líderes, somos privilegiados, somos demônios. Fazemos parte da trindade superior de nossa classe... Somos dois dos três signos, temidos e respeitados por todos. – Seu tom de voz era presunçoso e narcisista. – És sensível apenas à mim, pois fui eu quem lhe iniciei, pois foi comigo que firmou o pacto e é à mim que pertence a sua alma.

- E o que seriam exatamente estes signos? O que eu devo fazer? Não existe poder sem responsabilidade.

- Os representantes dos três signos, são os três demônios mais poderosos de todo o nosso reino, sendo eles O General, no caso eu, A Domadora, no caso você e O Pecaminoso, que em breve se juntará a nós. Como General, possuo o poder de controlar o fogo e também o poder para comandar toda a tropa infernal; você como Domadora, comanda os chacais do submundo, seres que aderiram a nossa causa e decidiram por nos apoiar, basta evocar a energia que está em você, se você se concentrar poderá senti-la, e também materializará sua arma. E o pecaminoso, contém dentro de si os sete pecados capitais. Nossa missão é conquistar mais almas, fixar pactos, cobra-los e estender nosso domínio.

- Domadora... – Monara fechou os olhos procurando o poder dentro de si, e percebeu que realmente era bastante intenso.

- Sim querida, logo poderá testar todo o seu poder.

E com um sorriso no rosto, admirou por alguns segundos a face pálida de seu par, reparando em cada traço em seus olhos e lábios um tom roxo muito escuro, quase preto e em seus cabelos negros e lisos, como fios da mais nobre seda. Beijou-lhe novamente nos lábios, degustando-os, explorando-os de canto à canto. Monara apoiou sua mão esquerda sobre a face do General, deixando-se conduzir totalmente por aquele que a dominava. Não resistiu quando ele jogou seu corpo sobre o dela e começou a percorrer com suas mãos por todo o busto da garota totalmente à mercê, detendo-se em seus seios, acariciando-os com certa voracidade; sua mão continuou descendo e agora passava a acariciar sua cintura, suas pernas... No êxtase do momento tirou seu vestido negro ao mesmo tempo em que ela tirava-lhe as vestes também. Uniram seus corpos no delírio voraz da luxúria, compartilhando de uma deliciosa onda de gozo. Passaram a noite juntos e agora já era consumada sua aliança.

- Ah Lucius, obrigado por me mostrar este mundo totalmente novo... Amo-te com todo o meu ser, e juro ser unicamente tua durante toda a eternidade – Monara abraça-se forte ao amado, enquanto assistiam ao amanhecer, colando seus corpos, trocando calor. Como era maravilhoso estar entregue em seus braços!

- Que assim seja querida... Que assim seja – Lucius mantinha sua frieza característica, mas era claro que o sentimento estava vivo nele também. – Mas, agora, temos de ir, precisamos nos preparar, pois ainda temos muitas almas a serem capturadas.

- É claro!

Ambos vestiram-se novamente e saíram cavalgando juntos em Taican, o cavalo negro de Lucius. Apearam um pouco mais adiante, em um vasto trigal deserto.

- Prepare-se, você precisa aprender a controlar seus poderes. Hoje ao anoitecer precisará deles.

- Precisarei? O que faremos?

- No momento isto não importa, apenas faça o que mando.

- Sim, meu senhor!. – Não conseguia resistir a uma ordem vinda dele.

- Concentre-se, busque fundo em você o seu poder.

Monara fechou olhos, e concentrando-se encontrou novamente aquela força monstruosa dentro de si mesma.

- Encontrei!

- Ótimo, agora libere-a... Deixe que venha à tona, sinta-a fluir por todo o seu corpo e conter-se um pouco mais intensamente nas palmas de suas mãos e no centro de sua testa.

- Estou sentindo... – Sentia o poder fluindo, como uma besta feroz querendo a liberdade, o poder crescia, queimava, desejava sair.

- Erga sua mão esquerda e mentalize sua arma materializando-se em sua mão.

- E qual é a minha arma?

- Ora, descubra por si mesma, conheça-se, medite, mergulhe fundo em você mesma!

Foi o que ela fez, descobriu diversas coisas, pôde entender a natureza de seu poder, conheceu a energia dos chacais e também percebeu como usar suas habilidades para evocá-los. Ergueu a mão e um chicote negro materializou-se; segurou-o com determinação, batendo-o contra o chão e causando um forte estalo.

- Isto mesmo, estou gostando de ver... Parece que finalmente compreendeu sua força. Agora vamos, lute comigo! Vença-me se for capaz!

- Lutar?!

- Sim, prepare-se! – Lucius deu um salto, jogando uma bola de fogo em sua direção.

Ela esquivou-se por instinto.

- Que assim seja, Lucius! – Sua expressão facial tornou-se mais perversa, ao tempo que ela fez um movimento circular no ar com seu chicote, batendo-o contra o chão após. Vários círculos vermelhos apareceram no chão, de onde "brotaram" diversos chacais; suas peles eram quase decompostas, seus olhos vermelhos e eles emanavam um cheiro pútrido. Eles rosnavam, mostrando suas poderosas mandíbulas.

- Genial! Estás aprendendo rápido, mas precisará de mais do que isto para me derrotar! – desembainhou sua espada e saiu decepando as criaturas que não paravam de surgir, eventualmente soltava algumas labaredas para repelir algumas delas.

Monara investiu contra ele, usando um golpe rápido com seu chicote. Lucius desviou, respondendo com um chute em sua nuca, jogando-a ao chão. A reação veio depressa, quando ela enrolou o chicote em seu pé direito, puxando e derrubando-o no chão também. Nisso vários chacais atacaram, e um deles conseguiu arranhar-lhe o braço. O General explodiu em uma onda de fogo, destruindo todos eles e numa espécie de tele-transporte apareceu atrás de Monara, agora já em pé, colocando a lámina de sua espada rente ao pescoço da Domadora.

- Lutou bem para uma primeira vez. – Guardou sua espada – É o bastante para hoje. Já está quase na hora, vamos!

- Sim, meu senhor. Agradeço pelo elogio. – Montaram novamente e saíram rumo a outro pequeno vilarejo.

Pararam a alguns bons metros de distância e Lucius desmontou , observando atentamente ao movimento do local.

- Prepare-se, quando eu disparar a primeira chama, ataque também!

- Sim, meu senhor! Mas... Destruiremos este vilarejo... Assim como... Destruiu o meu... – Um instante de humanidade passou brevemente pela mente dela, e pela primeira vez, receou em seguir uma ordem do General.

- Sim Monara, faz parte de nosso objetivo... Prometo que mais tarde explicar-lhe-ei melhor. Agora, apenas faça! Vai! – Ergueu a mão direita e da palma de sua mão saiu uma bola flamejante, em alta velocidade, que atingiu o centro do vilarejo em cheio; espalhando-se em varias fagulhas menores, que causaram incêndios em diversas partes da cidadela.

Monara materializou seu chicote, evocando os diversos chacais , que invadiram a cidade devorando aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho. O vilarejo estava caótico e a morte era iminente. A Domadora sentia uma espécie de remorso em fazer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que era necessário.

- Está na hora de completarmos a trindade! Espere aqui! – Num salto rápido foi até o vilarejo, tirou um bebê que chorava dos braços de sua mãe e cortou a cabeça da mulher com um só golpe de sua espada. Após voltou ao encontro de Monara.

- O que vai fazer com esta criança, Lucius?

- É nosso filho Monara! Não é lindo? – Um tom sádico caracterizava sua voz.

- Filho? Você está louco!

- Sim, esta criança receberá o terceiro signo! Vamos fazer o ritual depressa, já terminamos por aqui.

Deitaram a criança no chão, ao centro de um circulo mágico começando o ritual. A mesma luz roxa de quando Monique se entregara, envolvia o bebê; que gritava histericamente, como se sentisse muita dor. Monique assistia a tudo, perplexa, enquanto aquela criança definhava em sua frente, abandonando suas feições inocentes para dar lugar a uma nova face demoníaca. Lucius bradava palavras em uma língua estranha, e conforme seu comando o ritual progredia.

Agora já não era mais um bebê, era uma criança gorda e bizarra, sua pele era acinzentada, seus olhos eram negros e perversos, e sua boca possuía dentes afiados, capazes de destrinchar qualquer que fosse a presa.

- Boa noite, papai. – Sua voz era infantil, mas macabra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse foi rápido, estou em boa fase... Bastante criativo :)

Agradeço ao revisor, eterno Brunão! auhauhauhauhauhauhah Valeu mesmo cara :P

ps.: Mais um capítulo salvo pela querida Verônica! Ah, o que seriam de meus textos sem ela? Valeuzaum ;)

Espero que gostem ;)

Até a próxima!


End file.
